


Come and rest your bones with me

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, theyre cute nerds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: A math major and a history major in love.





	Come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Sunday Morning hahaha I will never be sick of hearing Joshua singing that song someone pls agree with me
> 
> i'm feeling amazing today (even though my embryo exam KO-ed me lol) so i finished this story~  
> just a random idea when i thought of shua and cheollie being disgustingly cute hehe
> 
> hope u guys like it!! sorry for any mistakes and enjoy reading ^^
> 
> warning though, i'm not sure if this is cringy or not hahaha

 "79...80...81...82"

 

13th set:82

 

Jisoo lay on his back on the couch, manually trying to count the tiles within his range of eyesight on the ceiling.

"So the mean could probably be between 83 and maybe 86," He mumbled, keeping his voice down.

Jisoo supposes that this isn't the proper way to study for his statistics exam tomorrow but with his back temporarily stuck on the couch and his revisions and notes a room away in his backpack, he doesn't really have a choice.

"Let's see. If the number of tiles equate to 1 second that would be... using the mean times 13 would be 900? uhh 1000... 1100 hmm 1106? So around 1106 seconds which would be when converted to minutes...uhh would be around... about more or less 17 minutes."

 

Okay.

 

With a resigned sigh, he breathed. "17 minutes."

 

_"Wake me up after 30 minutes. I have an essay to destroy."_

 

Those had been the last words his boyfriend had said before promptly crashing face first and passing out.

Jisoo wouldn't have minded the request really. He would have probably nodded with an understanding smile after kissing his boyfriend in greeting and minded his own business for the meanwhile the other was taking a nap. That business being his own homework and preparation for his major test tomorrow which is now on hold because said boyfriend had decided to bodily pick him up, trap him in an octopus hold and simultaneously crash and pass out on the couch with the younger underneath.

"Seriously," He said exasperatedly. "Only you could fall asleep that fast."

He eyed the hulking form trapping him to a horizontal life on the couch for the next 12... 11 minutes and something seconds.

"Just how tired are you, you big dummy." Lightly, he cupped the face tucked into his neck, running his thumb under the other's prominent eye bags. Shifting slightly and ever so carefully so as not to wake the other, Joshua sighed resting his cheek on his boyfriend's head, feeling sleepy and contented for the time being.

The feeling of fondness quickly became an eye twitch and a quiet groan of embarrassment however as he finally noticed the baby blue sweatshirt the other was wearing.

* * *

 "Couple shirts are lame and mainstream so I bought us sweatshirts instead." The disarming dimpled smile aimed at him almost made him forget about the absurd and cliche suggestion of 'cute couple' things.

Almost.

Mentally preparing himself , Jisoo closed his eyes for a few seconds and wished that when he opened them the monstrosity would be gone and he wouldn't have to deal with them but yeah genies aren't real he knew that so they were still there.

But hey it didn't hurt to try.

Folding his laptop close and capping his pens, he placed his homework aside before staring at his boyfriend for a few seconds then turning his attention again to the clothing presented before him.

"Seungch--"

 

"Please Shua?"

 

'God, why did you make me so weak for this man?'

 

"Fine." Why did he even try in the first place? As the saying goes: 'resistance is futile' ."I'm not wearing the pink one though."

 

He ended up wearing the pink one.

 

"It matches your hair, Shua!" Pout.

* * *

 Jisoo mentally cursed. He was so sure he had buried the two sweatshirts under the pile of "to donate". How did he find it?!

The first thing he was going to do when Seungcheol is finally awake and busy with his paper, Jisoo swore, is to hunt down his own baby pink sweatshirt hidden somewhere in this apartment and make sure it was never to be seen again.

The teasing he had faced from their group of friends was enough to last him the whole semester thank you very much.

As if he heard Jisoo's plan, Seungcheol shuffled in his sleep, scaring the pink haired for a second thinking he had awoken the other. It was difficult trying not to jostle around too much. His right leg had gone numb since 6 or so minutes ago but Jisoo, knowing how little sleep his boyfriend had gotten the night before due to the research he knew the other presented this morning, bore with it.

Jisoo was going to make sure the other gets each second of the 30 minutes nap. He had wanted to prolong it even more at least until an hour. God knows how much the other needs his sleep but he knew his boyfriend was nothing but particular and strict especially with himself. The fact that the other hadn't set an alarm was the ultimate sign of trust. No way would he go against that knowing how the other is.

"Good thing I'm a math major then huh Cheollie, you stupid oaf. Just because I'm good with numbers doesn't mean I could be your personal timer."

His phone was way out of reach on the newly bought coffee table and the clock hanging on the kitchen wall was still covered by the same plastic bubble wrap haphazardly scattered around their new apartment along with a few half opened boxes.

They had moved in together just a couple weeks, picking a simple place nearer to their university. The two week move was a stressful experience because not only did they have to juggle academic obligations and extracurricular activities with the move, they also had their part time jobs to deal with.

It had gotten to a point where they wanted to give up and just reschedule the big move on a later and convenient date and just deal with Jisoo's smaller but cleaner crappy studio type but the thing in college is that there is no convenient date, especially if you're a senior and the promise of no bruised pinky toes hitting against furniture and a separate kitchen and bedroom so the sheets wouldn't smell like burned bacon made them pull through.

Overall, their apartment wasn't finished; the kitchen lacked all cooking equipment and the only thing in their fridge right now was frozen pizza and chinese take away, their mattress in the bedroom was still bare without sheets and the pillows and comforter they bought a month ago was late for delivery.

In fact, the couch was the only part that looked livable and 'done' in the place.

* * *

 "Baby?"

"Yeah, Cheollie?"

"Did I unknowingly do something wrong?"

Jisoo looked up from his seat on the couch, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Did you unknowingly do something wrong?"

With furrowed brows, Seungcheol looked at him in the eye almost nervously before pointedly staring at the pillows Jisoo was fluffing up on the couch.

"You tell me. You're the one with the blanket and pillows."

Extremely confused, Jisoo blinked and stopped all that he was doing to think of the possible probabilities of _how_ and _why_ could fluffing up pillows on their couch with a blanket draped behind it could lead to Seungcheol thinking Jisoo was mad at him.

'Is it a history major thing?' He thought.

"Baby, I'm a bit lost here, help me out."

It was endearing how Seungcheol, notorious president of the debate club and taekwondo blackbelter , could look so unsure of himself as he sat beside Jisoo.

"You're sure you're not mad?"

"Cheollie, really, the only reason I could think of as to why you think I'd be mad at you is because you accidentally already slip out our address to Soonyoung and Seungkwan."

"...Um"

"Did you??" 

Jisoo looked at their apartment in panic. The mess of boxes and bubble wrap was everywhere and if Soonyoung and Seungkwan made do with their promise of a housewarming party complete with Soju and Just Dance it would be an even bigger mess.

"No! Oh god no! I love our friends but I can't deal with the crazy theater majors right now."

Breathing in, Seungcheol looked at Jisoo in the eyes and took the other's hands in his own.

"I'm not exiled to the couch am I?"

Blinking in confusion, Jisoo asked, "What?"

"You know like in the dramas where the guy did something wrong and he was given the cold shoulder and like... no sex." The last part was mumbled to himself although the other had heard it loud and clear. 

Jisoo was speechless for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Cheol, the only reason why we have pillows and a blanket here is because Mingyu and Wonwoo had given it as a housewarming present. Saying it was the best idea ever or something."

"Oh thank God it was just stupid Mingyu's home living advice." A sigh of relief could be heard from his tone.

Laughing, Jisoo let himself be smothered in kisses.

"Why is that?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep all alone now that I've known what it feels like waking up to your beautiful face in the morning."

Seungcheol had said it with such a straight face that Jisoo was caught off guard and could do nothing as he was brought in to a burrito bundle using the blankets with the stupid love of his life.

* * *

'Kinda like how we are right now' Jisoo thought with an embarrassed crinkle of his nose.

Cuddling during lazy sunday mornings in their old apartment was something Jisoo had looked forward to do now that they had moved but this kind of luxury though had a cost. It was a busy time for seniors this year and to have had afford the place they took longer shifts at their jobs so shorter time at home.

Ironic huh.

This 30 minutes was the longest skin to skin contact Jisoo has had with his boyfriend for the past 2 weeks so really, if he just had to cram studying 1 hour before the test in exchange for this, he had no complains.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mildly surprised, Jisoo looked down to see bleary half opened eyes stare at him.

"Morning sleepyhead, nice nap?" He teased the older before twisting in the other's sleep warmed hold so he was to one on top.

"It's always nice when I get to wake up to you." Now a little bit more awake, Seungcheol grinned at his boyfriend.

Jisoo only rolled his eyes in jest before situating himself more comfortably and pulled the blanket properly around their shoulders, his cheeks pressed on the broad chest of the other.

A few silent moments passed wherein it felt like they were in their own bubble where the fast-paced world couldn't bother them. Soon enough though, Jisoo knew they'd have to get back on track.

It was maybe around 6 am in the morning and he had a test to study for and for Seungcheol, an essay to write.

Feeling eyes on him, Jisoo looked up just in time as a soft kiss was pressed on his forehead.

"Love you, Shua." Was mumbled against his skin.

A soft smile formed on Jisoo's lips before he replied back.

"Love you, Cheol."

He felt the other hum before another kiss was pressed on his forehead.

"Your class isn't until later at 2 right? Let's just stay here like this for a while."

"What about your paper?"

Humming in thought, Seungcheol brought Jisoo closer so that their faces was just inches apart. Admiring the bright almond eyes of his boyfriend, Seungcheol grinned.

"It can wait. I missed you too much."

 

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable you twist to fit the mold that I am in_

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do the numbers thing lol i wrote this at 5:27am and I kinda feel like it is cringy hahaha
> 
> i just love all shua ships TT  
> i'm gonna write a dk/shua next cause i love those two being dorks
> 
> thank you for reading!! feedback makes me blush please make me blush <3
> 
> have a good night/wonderful morning! Don't forget to vote for Seventeen and support their upcoming cb!!  
> twt: @95z_helianthus


End file.
